


Three Reapers' Games that Never Happened

by NinthFeather



Category: Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Persona 3, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Arisato Minato & Mochizuki Ryoji, Edward Elric & Ling Yao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Quality Fics





	Three Reapers' Games that Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/gifts).



> Happy birthday [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming). Have some mini-crossovers!
> 
> Here be spoilers for TWEWY and vague spoilers for Persona 3. (Very light) warnings in the end note!

_**1.** _

If Ling Yao had to sum up his Partner in one word, he’d use “angry.” Edward Elric is an explosion waiting to happen. He’d shown up in Shibuya Crossing with one side of his leather pants tied off above the knee and a crutch under his shoulder, swearing loud enough to scare off every player except Ling.

It’s Day 3, and Ed stopped asking about his entry fee after the first time Ling lied to his face. Ling can kind of respect that. Ling, on the other hand, would really like to stop hearing about the fact that whoever’s in charge of the game stole Ed’s prosthetic. On Day 1, he was sympathetic. Now, he’s just annoyed, and frustrated.

It’s not Ed’s fault that he’s not Lan Fan. It’s _not._

They’ve got something of a temporary alliance with one of the other pairs—a blond kid who looks too much like Ed for it to be a coincidence and one of Ling’s half-siblings, Mei. The blond still hasn’t introduced himself.

“Oh, yeah, I don’t really remember?” he says, when Ling asks. “I’m pretty sure that was my entrance fee. One of the Reapers called me Al, but that feels….off, somehow?”

Ed makes a noise like someone punched him. There’s that theory confirmed.

“Maybe it’s short for something?” Mei suggests.

“Huh, maybe,” Al says. “Alex? Alfred? Nah, none of those seem right.”

“Alphonse,” Ed all but croaks.

Al smacks a fist into an open palm. “Yeah, that’s it, I think. Alphonse. Thanks, uh, Ed, right?”

“Yeah,” Ed says. His smile is so fake it hurts to look at. “That’s me.”

And that’s when the Reapers show up, because _nothing_ in Ling’s life ever goes right. It’s the smart ones, too, the blonde lady with her hair pulled up into a bun and the smirking, dark-haired man. Even though he only ever summons Alterna Wolves and all her Noise is bird-themed, the combination of flames and aerial attacks is usually devastating.

Ling is on the ground, recovering from overusing his Psychs, when he sees a pair of Alterna Wolves descend on an exhausted Alphonse. Before he can yell out a warning, Ed is there, leaping between Al and the Noise, stretching his arm out directly into one of the Wolves’ jaws—

The words, “Don’t you _dare_ touch my brother,” are echoing in Ling’s ringing ears—

The dark-haired reaper’s eyes are wide as he does— _something_ —

And maybe they aren’t all going to die just yet.

* * *

_**2.** _

Arisato Minato unwraps his burger and takes a bite, relishing the taste. After two weeks of playing in this _d*mned_ Game, and he’d decided that if he was going to have to rely on food as a way of boosting his attacks, he was going to enjoy it.

He glances over at his Partner, the ever-opaque Mochizuki Ryoji. He was humming to himself and sipping soda as if his life wasn’t at stake—typical for him, really.

Try as he might, Minato couldn’t figure him out.

“Can’t you take any of this seriously?” he asks aloud.

“But I am taking it seriously,” Ryoji replies, wide-eyed.

“No, you’re not,” Minato says. No, snarls. He can admit, he’s snarling. “You’re treating it like it’s a game!”

“It _is_ a game!” Ryoji says. “But it’s serious too. That’s the beauty of it.”

“What’s beautiful about it?” Minato asked. “Making us fight like this, forcing us to compete against each other for just a chance at living…it’s _cruel_.”

_It makes me want to give up_ , he doesn’t say.

“It gives humans a chance to show off how very much they want to be alive,” Ryoji says. “I think that’s very beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful thing in the world.”

Later, Minato will remember the way that Ryoji said _humans_ and feel like an idiot.

* * *

_**3.** _

Danny Fenton knows that something is wrong when he wakes up in the crosswalk and understands all the conversations going on around him.

He’s in Japan. He doesn’t speak Japanese.

Something is _wrong._

And then there are animals that look like they’re made of cursive brushstrokes attacking everyone and a girl runs up to him and shouts something about being his Partner.

He understands her words, but not what she means. Not at first. Not until things get _really_ weird.

There’s a fight and something involving pins and his ghost powers keep throwing things sideways so in the end he stops using them but when things stop feeling like he’s in the middle of a transformation, the girl is staring at him like he’s a freak of nature.

Which isn’t new. But it still hurts.

Still, he doesn’t really realize the extent to which he has messed up until a blond kid materializes in the middle of the square, walks up to him, and starts looking him up and down.

After a solid minute, the boy says, “You don’t belong here at all.”

He snaps his fingers, and it echoes.

And then he’s gone, and so are the girl, and the weird creatures, and half of the people in the crosswalk.

At least everyone’s speaking Japanese again?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for canon-typical violence, canon-typical discussion of death, and one line with the lightest implications of suicidal thoughts (Directly after “it’s cruel” in the second part). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
